Suzanne Collins
Suzanne Collins 'is the author of the Underland Chronicles and the Hunger Games trilogy(both Best-Selling Books). Collins was born on August 10, 1962 in Hartford, Connecticut. Early Life Collins moved around a lot because her father served in the military. She spent her childhood in the eastern states of the United States. Later, Collins revived a Theater Major in 1980 at Alabama School of Fine Arts in Birmingham, Alabama. In 1985 she completed a double major when she earned a Bachelor in Theater Arts and telecommunications at Indiana University. She earned her M.F.A. from the Double New York University Tisch School of Arts for dramatic writing in 1989. Writing Career Collins began writing for television shows in 1991. She worked on ''Oswald, Little Bear, The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo, Clarrisa Explains it All. She became the head writer of Clifford's Puppy Days for Scholastic Entertainment. Collins was nominated for the Writers Guide of America when she was the co-writer for the Christmas Special, Santa, Baby! After Collins met James Proimos, Collins was inspired to wright children's books of her own. Her inspiration for Gregor the Overlander, the first book of The New York Times best selling series The Underland Chronicles, came from Alice in Wonderland, when she was thinking about how one was more likely to fall down a manhole than a rabbit hole, and would find something other than a tea party. Between 2003 and 2007 she wrote the five books of the Underland Chronicles: Gregor the Overlander, Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane, Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods, Gregor and the Marks of Secret, and Gregor and the Code of Claw. During that time, Collins also wrote a rhyming picture book, When Charlie McButton Lost Power (2005), illustrated by Mike Lester. In September 2008, Scholastic Press released The Hunger Games, the first book of a trilogy by Collins. The Hunger Games was partly inspired by the Greek myth of Theseus and the Minotaur. Another inspiration was her father's career in the Air Force, which allowed her to have better understanding of poverty, starvation, and the effects of war. The trilogy's second book, Catching Fire, was released in September 2009, and its third book, Mockingjay, was released on August 24, 2010. Within 14 months, 1.5 million copies of the first two Hunger Games books were printed in North America alone. The Hunger Games has been on The New York Times Best Seller list for more than 60 weeks in a row. Lions Gate Entertainment acquired worldwide distribution rights to a film adaptation of The Hunger Games, produced by Nina Jacobson's Color Force production company. Collins adapted the novel for film herself. Directed by Gary Ross, filming began in late spring 2011, with Jennifer Lawrence portraying main character Katniss Everdeen. Josh Hutcherson played Peeta Mellark and Liam Hemsworth played Gale Hawthorne. As a result of the significant popularity of The Hunger Games books, Collins was named one of Time magazine's most influential people of 2010. In March 2012, Amazon announced that Collins had become the best-selling Kindle author of all time. Amazon also revealed that Collins had written 29 of the 100 most highlighted passages in Kindle ebooks—and on a separate Amazon list of recently highlighted passages, Collins had written 17 of the top 20http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Suzanne_Collins#Career. Personal Life Collins is married and has two children. Collins is a Roman Catholic and lives in Sandy Hook, Connecticut within the area of Newtown, Connecticut. Publications The Underland Chronicles #Gregor the Underlander #Gregor and the Prophecy of Bane #Gregor and the Curse of the Warmbloods #Gregor and the Marks of Secret #Gregor and the Code of Claw The Hunger Games trilogy''' #The Hunger Games #Catching Fire #Mockingjay Category:Real World People